


Белая мгла

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Ему удалось вырваться из ада в который превратился его родной город, но судьба была к нему более чем не справедлива, самолёт в котором он и остальные летели на временное место жительства, потерпел крушение где-то на просторах Аляски, кругом голод и холод, и ему придётся измениться, чтобы выжить в столь жутких условиях.





	1. Chapter 1

Если бы Вацлав хотел сбежать из Праги, то непременно бы сбежал, вот только куда… После инцидента Панхеи, когда один сумасшедший отправил губительный сигнал на встроенный во все аугментации и протезы чип, из-за которого люди у которых был встроен этот чип, просто напросто сошли с ума и стали нападать на других людей, Вацлав потерял связь со своей роднёй, и как он не пытался выяснить, что случилось с его мамой и папой, то постоянно заходил в тупик. Чешская республика больше всего пострадала от этого инцидента, и несмотря на свою толерантность ко всем людям, начала чистку, лишая всех аугментированных людей не только прав, но и самого необходимого для них препарата — нейропозина и отправляя их в специально созданный для них гетто — Город Големов. Вацлаву повезло, что его не лишили лицензии и не отправили в этот концлагерь. Весь этот негатив только усилился, когда Чешская республика поддержала пакт ООН «Восстановлении человечества» — он озвучивает идеи того, что всех людей с протезами и аугментациями навечно отделят от так называемых «чистых». Но аугментированные люди жили так, как будто ничего не происходит, вот и Вацлав пытался жить одним оптимизмом, у него бы вышло, если бы не ночные кошмары и грузинская группировка «Двали», чей заместитель всеми правдами и неправдами пытается выудить у несчастного Коллера, какой секрет хранит его босс. Отар Ботковели ещё тот ненавистник аугов, и Вацлав не представлял себе, что было бы если Отар узнал, что босс, который вдобавок ещё принимает в чисто грузинскую банду русских, является аугментированным.  
Честно сказать, если бы не вся эта заварушка во круг аугов, Вацлав ни за что бы не согласился помогать боссу грузинской мафии, но Радич Николадзе хорошо платит ему за то, что тот обслуживает его аугментированную ногу, а поскольку остальные пациенты куда-то исчезли, и денег у Коллера на жизнь практически не осталось, то он и взялся за столь рисковое дело. Вся жизнь Вацлава после инцидента превратилась в сплошной ночной кошмар, он и сам не заметил, как всё полетело в тартарары, а ведь до этого было всё хорошо: любимые родители, которые после несчастного случая, который произошёл с их сыном в детстве, обили не мало порогов, чтобы достать сыну лучшие протезы, учёба (сначала в школе, а потом и в институте рядом с домом, и под конец получение двух докторских степеней) и работа в клинике «Протез», а затем знакомство со многими влиятельными людьми. И что теперь? Где это всё? Мало того, что Вацлав не знал, что стало с его родителями, так и ещё уход в подполье и безвестность.  
— Что с тобой стало, чувак? — печально вздохнул Вацлав, глядя на себя в зеркало, откуда на него смотрел потрёпанный парень с печальными, но всё ещё ясными карими глазами, длинной чёлкой спадающей на глаза, в давно потёртых джинсах, клетчатой рубашке и в запачканном маслом лабораторном халате без рукавов. Вацлав сам являлся аугом, у него вместо обеих рук стоят протезы, которые он слегка модифицировал. То, что он не стал марионеткой в руках того безумца с Панхеи — заслуга его родителей, они не стали устанавливать на «новые руки» своего сына тот злосчастный чип, но люди на улицах об этом не знали, и каждый раз когда Вацлав выходил из своего подвала просто подышать свежим воздухом или же за едой, каждый проходящий мимо «чистый» называл его… нет, не аугом, это не оскорбление для таких как Коллер, а называл железякой. Во взгляде некоторых агрессивных ненавистников аугов, Вацлав мог прочитать: — «Когда уже тебя в Город Големов заберут» или «Когда ты издохнешь уже» и так продолжалось изо дня в день, пока Вацлав не узнал из новостей что британский миллиардер и филантроп Натаниэль Браун, который погорел на идее создания города-утопии для аугментированных «Рабии» взялся за более реалистичный проект, а точнее, взялся вывести всех аугментированных из Чешской республики в те места, где к ним будут относится хорошо. Вот только у этого филантропа была своя философия, он заявил, что первыми он вывезет отсюда всю интеллигенцию, включая врачей, поваров, инженеров и прочих, и Вацлав как раз был в их числе.  
-Что ж, тем кого он временно сделает беженцами, нужна будет помощь в починке их аугментаций и протезов, а я тут единственный оставшийся специалист в этом деле, — решил Вацлав, и найдя в интернете телефон мистера Брауна, тут же связался с ним. Вацлав решил, что это единственный шанс бежать из ада, в который превратилась некогда любимая им родина, и решил присоединиться к беженцам. Он просто устал от постоянного давления со стороны Двали, косых взглядов в его сторону, и небрежной, обидной брошенной в его сторону фразы: «Когда уже тебя заберут в Город Големов». Коллер был на седьмом месте от счастья, когда Натаниэль Браун согласился вывести его из Праги, и сказал, когда за ним придут его люди, чтобы отвести его к самолёту.


	2. Когда кошмары спасают жизнь

а следующее утро за Вацлавом пришли двое, и это были не полицейские, люди Двали или же какие-то спецслужбы, это была пара гражданских лиц, которые сказали ему, что они пришли от господина Брауна. Вацлав прекрасно понимал, что его разговор по инфолинку с господином Брауном был не защищён, и что его мог подслушать каждый, кому не лень, и даже Двали. Он немного замялся, не зная какой конкретно задать вопрос пришедшим за ним людям, чтобы узнать, правда они пришли от господина Брауна или нет.  
— Вижу Вы в замешательстве господин Коллер, но я уверяю Вас, мы от господина Брауна, а чтобы у окружающих не возникли лишние вопросы, то нам пришлось приехать за Вами в таком виде, — сказал один из пришедших.  
— Возьмите с собой всё самое необходимое, включая хороший запас нейропозина, путь будет долгим, — сказал второй.  
— Ага, я сейчас, чуваки — улыбнулся Коллер и побежал собирать вещи. Он не знал куда именно его и остальных повезут, поэтому взял с собой старый потрёпанный чемодан своего деда, который он нашёл в доставшейся ему в наследство книжной лавке, и вместе с вещами запихнул туда свои инструменты. Весь имеющийся запас нейропозина Коллер распихал по карманам, после глубоко вздохнул и окинув взглядом свою подпольную лабораторию поднялся наверх. Перед тем, как сесть в машину и улететь, не зная куда, он напоследок окинул взглядом свою книжную лавку.  
— Не переживайте так, господин Коллер, вы сюда ещё вернётесь, — вежливо сказал один из людей мистера Брауна.  
— Надеюсь, — вздохнул Вацлав, — магазин по наследству достался. Вацлав не был настроен на разговоры со своими спасителями, он слишком выдохся, слишком устал, чтобы задавать вопросы типа: — «Куда мы полетим», в любом случае, там к нему будут относится как к человеку и железкой точно не обзовут.  
— Простите, но у Вас есть родители мистер Коллер. Я к тому, что Вы можете с ними связаться или дать их адрес нам, чтобы мы отвезли Вас к ним? — спросил второй человек.  
— Это бесполезно, я даже не знаю, живы ли они, — печально ответил Вацлав, глядя в окно. На подъезде к аэропорту Вацлав задремал, опёршись на правую руку, и проснулся только тогда, когда ему сообщили, что он на месте.  
Вацлав летел не один, вместе с ним летели другие аугментированные люди, которых он раньше не видел. Все эти люди были истощены и напуганы, похоже господин Браун подобрал их прямо с улиц, им повезло меньше чем Вацлаву, у него хотя бы не отняли дом в котором был и книжный магазин и его подпольная клиника. Люди, которые привезли Вацлава к самолёту, взяли его чемодан и помогли подняться на борт. Это точно не люди Двали, которые под благими намерениями продавали аугментированных в рабство богатым извращенцам, люди работающие на Натаниэля Брауна заботятся о благополучии аугментированных и даже помогают им ступить на борт. Среди аугментированных граждан Праги были только взрослые мужчины, женщин и детей похоже вывезли днём ранее.  
— Прощай Прага, ты многому меня научила, много дала, но ты изменилась, — печально попрощался с некогда родным городом Вацлав, когда самолёт начал взлетать.  
Утром Коллер сделал себе укол нейропозина, поэтому он не беспокоился на счёт того, что его аугментации откажут, поэтому он расслабился и смотрел как его родная Прага медленно исчезает внизу.  
— Уже скучаете, сэр? — обратился к Вацлаву один из пассажиров.  
— Абсолютно нет, — ответил Вацлав. Надо было как-то отвлечься от долгого перелёта, спать Коллеру не хотелось, а иначе кошмары вновь будут сниться, поэтому он решил заговорить с обратившимся к нему пассажиру. Как оказалось этого человека звали Пётр Новак, и что раньше он работал поваром в некогда элитном ресторане.  
— Меня зовут Вацлав Коллер, — начал было Вацлав.  
— Тот самый юный гений! — удивился Пётр, — те, кто когда-то заходил в ресторан, где я работал, многого говорили про Вас.  
— Всё это в прошлом, — печально вздохнул Вацлав.  
— Нет, всё ещё впереди, не кисни приятель, — сказал Пётр, и похлопал Вацлава по плечу.  
— Хотелось бы не киснуть, чувак, — пытался улыбнуться Вацлав.  
Коллер не заметил, как в процессе разговора он уснул, хотя и пытался не засыпать в полёте. Как ни странно, но кошмары ему не снились, а может он подсознательно настраивал себя на то, что всё будет хорошо. Ну как бывает, людям снится то, о чём они во сне думают, а Вацлав думал о своих родителях, вот ему и снилось, что, как только он сходит с трапа самолёта его встречают его мама и папа и он как мальчишка, который был разлучён с родителями, бросается им в объятия, и вроде всё хорошо, но в память опять врезается та авария из-за которой Вацлав потерял обе руки. Это главный ночной кошмар в его жизни, и эта авария оставила огромный отпечаток в душе Вацлава, нарисованная на его протезах кровь, лишь застывший крик души. Тут Вацлав почувствовал холод и резкую боль по всему телу, Коллер не понимал откуда пришли эта боль и холод, и подумал, что ему это снится, но это был не сон, и от этого он открыл глаза. Он обнаружил себя лежащего на обломках самолёта, оба пилота и другие пассажиры были мертвы, и только он один остался жив. Вацлаву на данный момент казалось, что он всё ещё спит, но боль в теле говорила, что это не сон.  
— Что произошло? — подумал Вацлав, и начал осматриваться по сторонам. Когда Коллер полностью пришёл в себя, то тут же начал искать свой чемодан, чтобы надеть тёплые вещи, и не замёрзнуть, но чемодана он в самолёте не обнаружил.  
— Нет, только не это! Нейропозин, нужно найти его! — пронеслось в мозгу у Вацлава, и он начал осматривать обломки самолёта в поисках необходимого всем аугам лекарства, но потом он вспомнил, что лекарство находится у него в карманах и успокоился. Кругом была непроглядная белая мгла и пронизывающий до костей ветер, а ещё горы. Кажется пилот не заметил на горизонте скалу и врезался в неё. Шатаясь из стороны в сторону Коллер начал осматриваться по сторонам в поисках места, где можно укрыться от бури, и тёплой одежды. Тёплый свитер Вацлав обнаружил только у пилота самолёта.  
— Прости, чувак, но мне самому нужен этот свитер, — пробубнил себе под нос Вацлав и начал раздевать пилота, так же Коллер забрал себе тёплые ботинки и тёплые штаны. Взяв вещи, Вацлав тут же отнёс её в обнаруженную им пещеру и надел одежду пилота поверх своей. Нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы не замёрзнуть окончательно, и немного согревшись в новой одежде, Вацлав стал искать дрова для того, чтобы развести костёр, но в месте куда упал самолёт оказались только превратившиеся в ледяные палки сучья дерева. Коллер с горем пополам разломил палки, продолжил искать чтобы ещё положить в костёр, но ничего не нашёл.  
— Что же, надеюсь мне этого хватит, — вздохнул Вацлав и вернулся в пещеру. Зажигалка ему не нужна, и трут тоже, так как в его руку был встроен сварочный аппарат, на который и понадеялся Вацлав. Он попытался зажечь встроенный в его протез паяльник, но он не срабатывал.  
— Чёрт, чёрт, только не это, только не сейчас, — выругался Вацлав. Встав с пола пещеры, Вацлав стал осматривать обломки самолёта и останки пассажиров на наличие зажигалки или хотя бы спичек, но ни того ни другого не обнаружилось. Вот ведь насмешка судьбы, сбежать из Праги, чтобы сгинуть неизвестно где. Ветер заметно усилился, и Вацлав вновь почувствовал, что замерзает, огонь пришлось разводить с помощью двух прутиков, как раньше, но дрожь по всему телу не давала ему нормально развести костёр, это может показаться странно, но Коллер вдруг почувствовал как закоченели его ручные протезы и руки дрожали так, что не возможно было потереть палочки друг о друга.  
— Ну же, Коллер, соберись с духом, — дрожа зубами, проговорил себе Вацлав, всё ещё пытаясь зажечь огонь. Когда ему удалось зажечь огонь, он вздохнул с облегчением и подсел к огню поближе, чтобы согреться. Снаружи начало темнеть, что предавало этому месту зловещую ауру, за которой могли скрыться не только голодные звери. Немного согревшись, Вацлав попытался активировать свой инфолинк, но он сильно барахлил, как будто, что-то мешало выйти на связь со спасателями или же мистером Брауном.  
— Что же тут твориться? — подумал Вацлав, — неужели это всё из-за бури, или тут происходит нечто другое. Вацлав проснулся поутру, костёр к этому времени уже погас, но Коллер не чувствовал холода, он смог хорошо согреться вовремя сна, поэтому он, взяв себя в руки, решил продолжить путь, в надежде найти хоть какой-нибудь посёлок, чтобы оттуда подать сигнал о помощи, уж тогда-то его точно найдут.


	3. Схватка с природой

ыбравшись из пещеры, Вацлав начал осматриваться, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Он понял, что-то место, где потерпел крушение самолёт, было небольшим плато, а наверху похоже равнина, которая уходит неизвестно куда. Единственная загвоздка состояла в том, что до этой равнины нужно как-то добраться. Единственный способ туда попасть — это забраться по немногочисленным упавшим деревьям и уступам. Найдя одно из таких подходящих деревьев, и тяжело вздохнув, Коллер начал свой подъём в гору. Ноги предательски скользили, грозя Коллеру соскользнуть и упасть, благо не в пропасть.  
— Давай Коллер, ты справишься и с этим, ведь ты как-то и до этого справлялся, — мысленно подбадривал себя Вацлав. Наконец Вацлав поднялся чуть выше того места, где он обнаружил себя лежащим среди обломков самолёта и трупов пассажиров и пилота. Дальше путь был ещё более опасным, надо было забираться по уступам, а внизу пропасть. Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, Коллер продолжил взбираться в гору, цепляясь неприспособленными для лазания по горам аугментированными руками. Коллер, проливая ни одну каплю пота и затаив дыхание, цеплялся за немногочисленные уступы и старался не смотреть вниз. Он чувствовал как дрожат его руки, хотя это не дрожь в руках, скорее это дрожь по всему телу. Он прошёл только малый участок пути, ему казалось что гора буквально издевается над ним и удлиняется. Вацлав чувствовал как рвётся надетая на его худощавое тело одежда, когда он вплотную касался холодной скалы.  
— Ты сможешь Вац, точно сможешь, — всё подбадривал себя он.  
Найдя безопасный выступ, Коллер остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, тут можно было не беспокоиться, что упадёшь в пропасть, так как выступ был небольшим плато. Забравшись на середину этого плато, Вацлав лёг на спину и пытался привести своё дыхание в порядок. У него не получалось, он дышал так, как будто пробежал сто метровый марафон, а его сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Вдобавок налетевший, словно ниоткуда ветер, заставил Коллера поёжиться, прижимая ноги и руки к телу.  
— Я так точно сдохну нафиг, — выругался про себя Коллер, и опираясь о землю, встал на ноги. Коллер поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть сколько ему ещё ползти наверх, осталось ещё чуть-чуть, но уступы ведущие наверх, были ещё уже чем те, которые вели к этому плато. Наверху возле упавшего дерева, Вацлав заметил лежащие на земле крыло самолёта и часть кабины.  
— Они все мертвы, но почему же я выжил? — задался Вацлав вопросом. Прижавшись вплотную к скале, Вацлав продолжил подъём, сквозь порванную одежду Коллер чувствовал холод. Ему казалось, что все его аугментации замёрзли, надо бы сделать укол нейропозина, чтобы не лежать неизвестно где с отказавшими протезами и аугментациями. Тут Вацлав не осторожно ступил на выступ, и он обвалился под его ногой. Перед глазами Вацлава словно вся жизнь пролетела, когда он почувствовал, что вот-вот упадёт в пропасть, а подсознание предательски и с издёвкой вопило:  
«Это твой последний путь. Ты погибнешь тут как и все». Пальцы рук Вацлава также предательски разжались, и он полетел вниз. Жизнь ему спасло то, что он остатками свитера и куртки зацепился за выросший из скалы сук, и повис на нём. Какая-то высшая сила, если она существует, вновь спасла его от смерти.  
— Нет, я тут так просто не умру, — сказал себе Вацлав и ухватившись руками за сук, вновь продолжил взбираться на гору. Наконец, через пару опасных уступов, он залез наверх и стал жадно вбирать ноздрями воздух. Когда дыхание пришло в норму, Вацлав попытался встать на ноги, но почувствовав резкую боль в ноге, тут же присел на землю. Нужно было чем-то перевязать ногу, а также обработать её. Дрожа всем телом, Вацлав дошёл до остатков кабины самолёта и заглянул туда. По всем бортовым показателям у самолёта с вертикальной посадкой, просто замёрзло топливо, и он не долетев до цели, просто рухнул на землю, не было даже взрыва, холод не позволил топливу взорваться. Как такое возможно, чтобы у «сверхсовременного» самолёта, приспособленного для перелётов в тяжёлых условиях, замёрзло топливо? Осмотрев остатки кабины пилота, Вацлав обнаружил аптечку, а в ней чистые бинты и антисептики.  
— То, что нужно, — решил Коллер и забрал всё содержимое аптечки. Присев на время на остаток крыла самолёта, Вацлав осмотрел больную ногу, кожа на коленке была содрана и из ноги начала сочится кровь. Закусив губу, Коллер дрожащими руками прыснул немного антисептика на коленку, от чего заболело всё тело, и стараясь не потерять от боли сознание, перемотал ногу бинтом. Как только боль утихла, Вацлав продолжил обыск кабины, где обнаружил консервированный суп и батончик шоколада. Суп он оставил на потом, а шоколад съел за милую душу, приятная сладость во рту предала Колллеру сил, и он решил продолжить свой путь.  
Всё ещё чувствуя холод, Вацлав шёл по небольшой тропинке между деревьев, попутно собирая сухие ветки и кору, которые попадалась ему на пути. Всё это понадобится для разжигания костра. Тропинка закончилась пещерой, в которой на время остановился Коллер, чтобы вновь немного обогреться и подумать, что делать дальше. В пещере он обнаружил неприятный сюрприз — труп замерзшего человека, судя по рюкзаку он пытался покинуть это место, но не смог одолеть холод и в один миг закоченел.  
— Да что тут происходит?! — задался Коллер вопросом. Нужно сменить одежду, а то самому можно закоченеть. Коллер сам не осознал того, как из мирного и дружелюбного инженера в области аугментаций, превратился в мародёра, снимая с трупа бедолаги одежду и обыскивая его рюкзак на предмет еды и медикаментов.  
— Прости, чувак, — печально произнёс Вацлав, надевая одежду с трупа. Сам Вацлав не понимал, кому было посвящено это — «Прости чувак», трупу, которому всё равно или же самому Коллеру, за то что он так опустился, что как стервятник «объедает последнее». Остатки ободранной одежды, Вацлав пустил на нитки и тряпки, они ещё пригодятся, но что делать с ногой, из которой всё ещё сквозь бинты сочилась кровь. Вацлав собрал небольшой костёр и вновь пытался зажечь паяльную лампу на правой руке. Она всё ещё не работала. Благо в рюкзаке того бедняги оказалась зажигалка с остатками топлива и Вацлаву удалось разжечь огонь и сменить бинты на раненой ноге, старые бинты он сжёг, чтобы не привлечь внимание диких животных. Не став ждать когда всё догорит, Вацлав с помощью снега затушил костёр, и взяв недогоревшие остатки, продолжил свой путь.  
Выход из пещеры Коллер нашёл, но дороги или хотя бы тропинки, которая вела к какому-нибудь поселению не было, поэтому Вацлав без оглядки шёл по снежным пластам, периодически проваливаясь в снег, пока не дошёл до заброшенной железнодорожной станции. Всё это: неработающий паяльник встроенный в протез руки, инфолинк с помехами, замёрзшие насмерть люди, а ещё опрокинутый железнодорожный вагон, и виднеющиеся в дали брошенные машины говорили о том, что тут была ядерная зима или ещё какое-нибудь бедствие. В надежде найти в опрокинутом вагоне еду, Вацлав похромал туда, но как только он ближе подошёл к вагону, ему навстречу вышли голодные волки. Все три зверя чувствуя через повязку на ноге Вацлава кровь, скалясь стали подходить к перепуганному Коллеру.  
— Только не это, у меня даже ружья нет, — испуганно подумал Коллер. Волки чувствуя своё превосходство над Коллером, продолжили приближение к нему. Вацлаву ничего не оставалось, как забежать в полуразрушенную хижину на вокзале и спрятаться. Волки пустились за ним, но Коллеру удалось захлопнуть перед их носом дверь.  
— Ты тут сгинешь, — издевательски говорил рассудок Вацлава.  
— Нет, нет, это не я, уйди из моей головы, — схватившись за голову произнёс Вацлав. Отдышавшись Вацлав выглянул в окно, волки всё ещё продолжали стоять возле двери, дожидаясь, когда Вацлав умрёт и можно поживиться его плотью. Встав на ноги, Вацлав стал разыскивать то, чем можно отпугнуть волков. Ружья тут не было, зато он нашёл пару газет и топорик для колки дров. Взяв топорик Вацлав разрубил стулья и стол в хижине, потом поджёг ножку от стула и бросил её волкам, волки не уходили, похоже они были голодны так, что не боялись огня. Другого выхода не было, действуя на адреналине Вацлав остатками топлива в зажигалке поджёг другую ножку от стула и взяв в руки топорик для дров, в одиночку пошёл на волков, размахивая перед их носом огнём. Запахло волчьей кровью и палёной шкурой, Вацлав как мог шёл на единственного не испугавшегося его волка, тот ни как не хотел отпускать Коллера, пытаясь укусить его то за протез руки то за ногу, чувствуя кровь сквозь бинт, которым Вацлав перевязал свою ногу. Стиснув зубы, Коллер продолжал размахивать огнём и топором, пока не обрушил топор на голову зверя. Волк взвизгнул и замертво рухнул на землю, как и сам Коллер, когда у него отлил от головы адреналин. Мирный чешский инженер за такой короткий срок превратился в лютого зверя, перейдя барьер между жизнью и смертью. Придя в себя, Вацлав разрубил тушу волка на куски мяса и шкуру, из которой можно будет сделать себе накидку, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Дрожащими ногами Коллер дошёл до опрокинутого вагона. В нём он нашёл канистру из-под воды и ружьё, но увы, оно было без патронов. Коллер едва сдержал крик отчаяния, и забрав из хижины все свои вещи, продолжил идти по рельсам в надежде выйти хоть куда-нибудь.


	4. Скажи мне, почему кошмары всегда стучатся в мои сны?

Дорога, по которой шёл Вацлав, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух, вскоре вывела его к старому железнодорожному мосту.   
\- Мост! Может, там, за ним есть посёлок, - радостно подумал Вацлав и бодро зашагал в сторону моста. Но не тут-то было - возле моста блуждали голодные волки, поджидая неосторожного путника, чтобы полакомиться его плотью. Поэтому, когда Вацлав увидел волков, он затормозил и стал думать, что ему делать дальше. Он мог бы броситься бежать, но раненая нога всё ещё болела, и рана могла просто притормозить бег, сделав Коллера лёгкой добычей для волков, плюс Вацлав почувствовал, что его ручные протезы перестают слушаться и получать сигнал от мозга. С момента крушения самолёта Вацлав и думать забыл про нейропозин, жизненно необходимое всем аугам лекарство.   
\- Только не это, - с досадой подумал про себя Вацлав и начал искать глазами укрытие, где можно остановиться хотя бы для того, чтобы сделать укол нейропозина. Тут Коллер заметил стоящий в десяти шагах от моста старый автомобиль, там можно укрыться от волков и сделать укол лекарства, вот только волки преграждали туда путь. Единственным выходом из столь щекотливой ситуации оставалось прошмыгнуть незаметно между деревьев и добраться до машины. Так Коллер и поступил. Осторожно перебегая от одного дерева к другому и периодически приглядывая за волками, Вацлав перебирался к автомобилю, и как только оказался в непосредственной близости от машины, тут же бросился бежать к ней, со своей поклажей наперевес. Ему повезло, он опять закрыл перед носом волков дверь, и теперь голодные звери туда-сюда шныряли возле машины. Коллер узнал этих волков, это были те, которых он встретил возле железнодорожной станции, и у них было полное право отомстить за своего собрата.   
Переведя после небольшой пробежки дух, Вацлав достал из кармана ампулу с нейропозином, ему повезло, ампула не разбилась во время падения Коллера со скалы, но вот незадача, лекарство замёрзло в ампуле и превратилось в лёд.   
\- Чёрт, чёрт, только не это, - от безысходности Вацлаву хотелось заплакать, но если он даст волю чувствам, он просто сгинет здесь, вдобавок ему хотелось есть, а с собой у него была только жестянка с консервированным супом. Коллер стал осматривать автомобиль на наличие еды в нём. Единственное, что он нашёл, это засохшие галеты, которые кто-то оставил здесь. Вацлаву так хотелось есть, что он, не задаваясь вопросом про срок годности этих галет, тут же съел всю пачку, на время утолив чувство голода. Волки не торопились уходить, они по-прежнему стояли возле машины и не выпускали Коллера из неё. Вацлав вновь попытался включить сварочный аппарат в своей правой руке, но у него опять ничего не получилось, тогда он достал зажигалку и встряхнул её, чтобы узнать, сколько там топлива осталось. Всего чуть-чуть, но Коллер надеялся на то, что этого хватит для того, чтобы подогреть нейропозин, он чувствовал как его механические руки отказывают, и если он не сделает себе укол, то не сможет выбраться даже из машины. Дрожащими руками Вацлав поднёс зажигалку к ампуле и начал греть её, через пару-тройку минут газ в зажигалке кончился, но его хватило на несколько капель нейропозина. Вацлав осторожно снял с правой руки рукав и тут же сделал себе укол.   
\- Теперь нужно передохнуть, - подумал Коллер и уснул.   
Ему снилось, что родители пришли проведать его в "Машину времени", а ещё - что он нормальный человек, не ауг, и у него нет подпольной клиники, что он простой владелец обычного книжного магазина, который достался ему по наследству от деда, и что нет никакого деления на аугов и на "чистых". Вацлав рад видеть своих родителей, они о чём-то разговаривают, наверное, о книгах, после чего Коллер предлагает своим родителям выпить чаю, а когда те соглашаются, он идёт на кухню на первом этаже "Машины времени", чтобы заварить чай, но как только он спускается вниз и переходит какую-то невидимую границу, он чувствует невыносимую боль в руках, после чего из обеих рук начинает сочиться кровь. От этого Коллер мгновенно просыпается, он всё ещё в машине. Вацлав начинает шевелить руками, лекарство, хоть его было немного, подействовало, протезы вновь получают сигнал от мозга. Вацлав проспал до вечера, волки, поняв, что им так просто не сцапать Коллера, ушли. Взяв свою поклажу, Вацлав выбрался из машины и пошёл к железнодорожному мосту.   
Мост вновь вывел Вацлава на лесную просеку, а просека вывела на равнину, на пригорке которой стояла старая заброшенная деревянная церковь.   
\- Мне это чудится или я ещё сплю, - прошептал Вацлав и, прибавив шаг, направился к церкви. Его радость была недолгой - внутри церкви никого не оказалось, а всё её убранство давно заплесневело или его проели жучки-древоточцы. Коллеру ужасно хотелось пить, после того как он съел целую пачку галет. Возле входа в церковь Вацлав набрал в найденную им канистру снег и стал разжигать огонь, бумага, найденная им на железнодорожной станции, хорошо горела, а благодаря дровам огонь целых двенадцать минут мог гореть. Этого хватило Вацлаву, чтобы растопить снег и сделать небольшой глоток талого снега, много пить Коллер не стал, боясь отравиться талой водой.   
\- Я всё ещё жив, и тут холодно, нет, это не ядерная зима, скорее всего, я на Аляске, - подумал Коллер. В темноте путь продолжать бесполезно, поэтому Вацлав вновь попытался заснуть, но у него не получалось. Кошмары вновь постучались в его сны, не давая ему отдохнуть, и каждый раз, как только Вацлаву начинало сниться что-то доброе и тёплое, кошмар из детства вновь его настигал. Должно быть всё наоборот, тело привыкло к механическим протезам, и Коллер не был обузой для родителей, хоть они вместе с ним пережили тот неприятный момент, когда маленький Вацлав целый месяц лежал в больничной палате без рук, вот оттуда и кошмары, тогда он думал, что ему придётся не один год прожить безруким, а может, и всю жизнь, но он несказанно радовался тому, что получил протезы рук. Его родители тогда все пороги обили, чтобы их достать. Это-то и привело Вацлава к профессии нейротехнолога, он решил помогать таким же людям, как и он сам.   
\- Скажи мне, Вацлав, почему, когда у тебя всё хорошо, обязательно должен вмешаться кошмар из прошлого? - задался вопросом Коллер. Огонь погорел ещё какой-то промежуток времени, за это время Вацлав сумел немного вздремнуть, а когда очередной кошмар вновь вмешался в его сны, он проснулся и обнаружил, что начало светать.   
От церкви отходила небольшая тропинка, которая вела не в очередной лес, а куда-то за горизонт. По ней Вацлав и пошёл, вдоль по бокам тропинки были видны остатки забора, а это значит, что тут всё же живут люди. Вацлав шёл, оглядываясь по сторонам, на глаза ему попадались старые разрушенные домики, а вскоре он наткнулся на занесённый снегом знак: "Добро пожаловать в Гамильтон. Население 262 человека".   
\- Наконец-то люди, - сказал себе под нос Коллер и прибавил шаг. За вторую ночь его нога окончательно зажила и не мешала ему продолжать путь. Но как только Вацлав дошёл до посёлка, то увидел, что почти все дома заколочены либо разрушены, похоже, люди давно покинули их. Коллер уже собирался впасть в отчаяние от того, что он один среди этой разрухи, но тут увидел что в доме на холме из печной трубы валит дым, а это значит, что тут кто-то живёт. Обрадовавшись, Вацлав ещё больше прибавил шаг и, поднявшись к домику, тихо постучал в дверь.


	5. Серая матерь.Часть 1

\- Кто там? - раздался скрипучий старческий голос из-за двери. Ещё не зная человека, живущего в доме, Вацлав заметно ободрился, ему казалось, что он целую вечность не слышал человеческих голосов. Коллер более-менее понимал английский язык, а это значит, он может попроситься на ночлег у живущего в этом доме человека.   
\- Давненько у меня не было гостей. Что стоишь? Дверь открыта, проходи, - вежливо проговорила живущая в доме пожилая женщина. Вацлав мешкать не стал, а, приоткрыв дверь так, чтобы холод не проник в дом, переступил порог. Взору Коллера предстало ветхое, как и всё вокруг, убранство дома, единственный ковёр, а точнее, коврик у входа в дом был затёрт до дыр, полуразбитая посуда стояла на проеденном жучками-древоточцами столе.   
\- Замёрз, наверное? На втором этаже в шкафу есть одежда, переоденься, - вернул в реальность Вацлава женский голос. Коллер прислушивался к словам женщины, чтобы понять, о чём она говорит, и ответил, что ему не холодно, хоть он и ёжился от пронизывающего насквозь его кожу холодного ветра.   
\- Я же слышу, как ты зубами стучишь, иди, не бойся, - с иронией проговорила женщина и повернулась лицом к Вацлаву. Когда пламя камина осветило лицо этой женщины, Вацлав от неожиданности вздрогнул: перед его взором предстала пожилая женщина с завязанными глазами, в руках она держала ружьё, и Коллеру на данный момент казалось, что он увидел смерть, только не с косой, а с ружьём. Женщина каким-то шестым чувством поняла, что Вацлав её побаивается, и улыбаясь, сказала:   
\- Да не бойся ты, не подстрелю я тебя, это от волков.   
\- Да, волки тут совсем с катушек слетели, - с чешским акцентом сказал Вацлав.   
\- Ты не местный? Что ты делаешь в Гамильтоне?  
\- Нет, я из Чешской республики, самолёт, в котором я летел, потерпел крушение, - ответил Коллер. Женщина больше ничего не сказала, похоже, она не настроена на большой разговор с чехом, который свалился как снег на голову. Даже несмотря на то, что в доме было тепло, Вацлав чувствовал холод, пронизывающий его тело, и он всё же вынужден был послушаться эту слепую женщину и пойти наверх сменить одежду. Снимать старую одежду он не стал, а только надел новую поверх той, в которой сюда пришёл, после чего он спустился вниз и поблагодарил женщину за гостеприимство.   
\- Как тебя зовут? - скрипучим голосом спросила женщина.   
\- Вацлав Коллер, - ответил Вацлав.   
\- И куда же ты летел, Вацлав?  
\- Мы сами не знали, нам просто сказали, что отвезут в безопасное для нас место, - вновь ответил Коллер.   
\- Этот мир разваливается на части, - вздохнула женщина.   
\- Можно и так сказать, - согласился Вацлав.   
Коллер понимал, что нужно как-то отблагодарить хозяйку дома за гостеприимство, и спросил её, чем он может ей помочь, ведь она слепа и, похоже, с тех пор как ослепла, не выходит из дома, и где, интересно, её родные, почему не забрали её из этого гиблого места. Женщина сказала Коллеру, что нужно наколоть дров и пополнить запасы еды. Коллер согласился.   
\- Вот, возьми моё ружьё, оно заряжено, тут повсюду дикие звери встречаются, - сказала женщина и протянула Вацлаву ружьё.   
\- Спасибо, у меня уже есть ружьё, Вам оно нужнее, - улыбнулся Вацлав.   
\- Если есть, то только не работающее, при такой погоде не только техника отказывает, - усмехнулась женщина и настояла на том, чтобы Коллер взял её ружьё. Вооружившись топориком и ружьём, Вацлав вышел из дома, перед его глазами вновь предстал разрушенный временем город Гамильтон. Вацлав оглядел местность и, не найдя поблизости волков, спустился с холма и пошёл к редким деревьям, стоящим перед входом в городок. Собирал Коллер не только попадавшиеся на пути ветки и брёвна, но и кору с деревьев, которая попадалась ему на пути, всё это он относил в дом к пожилой женщине, приютившей его, потом вновь выходил за пределы городка и продолжал рубить деревья и кустарники. После того как поленница была заполнена поленьями и ветками, Вацлав стал искать, где можно разжиться едой. Ему самому хотелось есть, но он, подавив свой голод, продолжал поиск пищи. На пути Коллера попалась туша оленя, возле которой столпились волки.   
\- Ну уж нет, - подумал Коллер и взвёл ружьё. Одного выстрела хватило, чтобы отпугнуть волков и топориком разрубить тушу на несколько кусочков. Этого было мало, а еды, которой он насобирал в заброшенных домах, хватало только на полдня. Коллер после второй встречи с волками перестал их бояться и, как только волки-одиночки попадались ему на глаза, он тут же пускал в них пулю.   
\- Волчатина тоже еда, - решил Вацлав. Добыв мяса с тел убитых им волков, Коллер вернулся в дом к приютившей его женщине. К этому времени начало темнеть, а это значит, что надо перевести дух на ночь и на следующее утро продолжить сбор еды.   
\- Я слышала выстрелы. Ты не ранен, юноша? - поинтересовалась женщина.   
-Нет, я принёс немного еды, - ответил Коллер.   
\- Остальное завтра поищешь, там в холодильнике есть банка супа и персиковый компот, тоже в банке, это придаст тебе сил, - сказала женщина.   
\- Благодарю, - кивнул Вацлав.   
Обирать слепую женщину Коллер не стал, он не так сильно опустился на дно, чтобы отбирать последнее у слепой приютившей его женщины, к тому же у него самого была банка консервированного супа, которую он легко открыл и, подогрев немного в камине, мгновенно съел.   
\- Простите, Вы сказали, что мир на части разваливается, - сказал Вацлав.   
\- Так и есть, не нужно быть видящим, чтобы понимать, куда тебя везли, Вацлав, ты беженец, и ты бежал от войны, как и те бедолаги на этом самолёте, - проговорила женщина.   
\- Не от войны, а от другого, - вздохнул Коллер и спросил: - А с этим городом что произошло?  
\- Разруха, вот что, - скрипучим и дрожащим голосом ответила женщина и рассказала Коллеру, что случилось с городом и со всем этим местом. Нет, это не техногенная катастрофа и не ядерная зима, самолёт, на котором летел Вацлав вместе с другими аугами, потерпел крушение на Аляске, и это место начало умирать ещё до того, как взбунтовалась природа. В Гамильтоне жили в основном рабочие и охотники, но правительство США не очень заботилось о благосостоянии городка, и люди начали покидать это место, они все разбрелись по Соединённым штатам, позже и охотники переехали туда, остались только закоренелые патриоты один на один с дикой природой.   
\- Но потом ушли и они, - проговорил Вацлав.   
\- Кого-то волки задрали, кто-то умер своей смертью, - добавила женщина.   
\- А как же Вы, ваши родные бросили Вас? - спросил Вацлав.   
\- Они давно перебрались в центр Америки, а я решила остаться, так как это место очень дорого мне, - улыбнулась женщина.  
Когда за окном совсем стемнело, Вацлав, нащупав во тьме перила лестницы, поднялся наверх, и, зайдя в комнату, где ему сказали переодеться в тёплую одежду, лёг спать. Ночью погода кардинально ухудшилась, и Вацлав чувствовал это. Поднялся сильный ветер, который поддувал в многочисленные щели этого ветхого дома, это Коллер чувствовал всем телом, и, как он не пытался уснуть, у него не получалось, и дело тут не только в кошмарах, ночью это место выглядело более зловещим, чем утром. Приподнявшись, Коллер посмотрел в окно и увидел похожие на дьявольские огоньки светящиеся в темноте волчьи глаза, волки окружили дом, чувствуя в нём людей. Приютившая его женщина на ощупь забаррикадировала входную дверь и, так же на ощупь проверив, хорошо ли закрыто окно, вернулась в своё кресло-качалку и вскоре заснула. Если бы у Вацлава с собой были протезы глаз и глазные аугментации, то он непременно бы в благодарность за ночлег сделал так, чтобы эта добрая дама могла видеть, но на данный момент он, как и она, являлся заложником дикой природы.   
Заснуть Коллер смог только под утро, ночью заснуть не удалось - опять кошмары, на сей раз связанные с волками, ему казалось, что волки буквально разрывают его на части, а подсознание опять предательски и издевательски вопило о том, что ему никто не поможет, и он рано или поздно умрёт или волки его раздерут.   
\- Нет, это не я, уйди из моей головы, - начал кричать Вацлав.   
\- Что, кошмары снятся? - спросила женщина у Вацлава, ей, похоже, надоело дремать у себя в кресле-качалке, и она перебралась в свою комнату.   
\- Да, каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь заснуть, я их вижу, - сознался Коллер.   
\- Видать, ты что-то очень страшное пережил, - вздохнула женщина.   
\- Так и есть, - сознался Вацлав.   
Коллер вновь вернулся к поиску еды. Он проверил ружьё, в нём ещё были патроны, а значит, он может подстрелить ещё пару волков или оленей, которые будут попадаться на его пути. Вацлав тихо приоткрыл дверь и выглянул наружу. Убедившись, что волков поблизости нет, Вацлав пошёл на охоту. Перед тем как Вацлав вышел на новую охоту, женщина дала ему наказ наведаться в банк и принести кой-какие вещи, связанные с её семьёй. Вацлав не стал спрашивать её о том, зачем ей эти вещи, и согласился принести ей их. Также она достала карту Гамильтона с расположением на ней домов, где были отмечены важные постройки. Далеко идти Коллеру не понадобилось, банк находился практически в пяти шагах от дома, где он остановился, вот только возле него крутились волки.   
\- Хотите слопать меня, у вас ничего не выйдет, - подумал Вацлав, взводя ружьё. От недосыпания Вацлав не мог хорошо прицелиться, поэтому выстрелом он только отпугнул волков, а не попал в них.   
\- Чёрт, - выругался Коллер, понимая, что его спасительница и он сам останутся без еды. Подходя к банку, Вацлав ощутил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. В двух шагах от него стоял волк, из пасти которого капала слюна.   
\- Тебе некуда бежать, - прочитал Вацлав в глазах волка. Волк тем временем надвигался на застигнутого врасплох Коллера. Дрожащими руками Вацлав попытался взвести ружьё и, не раздумывая, выстрелить, но тут вновь почувствовал, что его ручные протезы перестали слушаться сигналов из мозга. Нужно принять нейропозин. Адреналин вновь прилил к вискам Вацлава, он не помнил, как на автопилоте забил волка прикладом от ружья. Когда адреналин сошёл на нет, ноги Коллера подкосились, и он рухнул на землю. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, казалось, что адреналин может заменить нейропозин, но этого не произошло, руки не только дрожали, но и еле слушались. Вацлав попытался, опершись на руки, встать, но они скользили по снегу и льду.   
\- Возьми себя в руки, Коллер, - говорил себе Вацлав, вновь и вновь пытаясь встать. Собрав всю смелость в механические кулаки, Вацлав всё же смог войти в здание банка и, найдя в карманах ампулу с нейропозином, снял с правой руки, которая была протезирована только наполовину, рукав и сделал себе укол, благо лекарство не надо подогревать, оно давно растаяло, находясь под слоями одежды.


	6. Серая матерь.Часть 2

Несмотря на то, что здание банка не пострадало от времени, сквозь обитые железными листами стены Вацлав чувствовал холод. Отдышавшись и встав на ноги, Вацлав приступил к поиску ячейки 15, в которой впустившая его переночевать женщина хранила нечто ценное для себя. Некоторые ячейки были открыты, это говорило о том, что люди, когда покидали Гамильтон, забрали свои драгоценности и уехали отсюда. Наконец найдя ячейку №15, Вацлав достал из кармана куртки ключ, который дала ему женщина, и стал открывать ячейку, но, как оказалось, у неё было два замка, ко второму замку ключ не подходил.   
\- Не может быть, неужели за моей спиной бородатый Питт установил второй замок! - удивилась пожилая леди, когда Вацлав сообщил ей эту новость.   
\- Тут есть ещё кто-то? - спросил Коллер.   
\- Если он ещё здесь, то да, но я долго с ним не разговаривала, - ответила женщина. По интонации своей спасительницы Вацлав понял, что она недолюбливает бородатого Питта, возможно, он был её первой любовью или же давним врагом, в любом случае она не собиралась рассказывать Коллеру про то, кто этот Питт, а только сказала, где искать его дом. Дом бородатого Питта находился на отшибе, и там, возможно, полно голодных волков, поэтому перед тем, как пойти туда, Коллер попросил ещё патронов.   
\- В комоде возьми, и в следующий раз стреляй прицельно, - дала наказ женщина. Вацлаву самому хотелось стрелять прицельно, он был человеком принципов и если он дал слово, то он его сдержит, чего бы ему это не стоило. Зарядив ружьё, Вацлав направился к дому бородатого Питта, по дороге ему попадались заброшенные машины, Коллер попутно их осматривал на предмет еды, и как только находил, то рассовывал по карманам.   
Уже на подходе к дому Коллер заметил мелькающие возле него фигуры волков. Ему повезло, что волки что-то искали в доме и не замечали идущего к дому Коллера. Найдя для себя нужное укрытие за одной из машин, Вацлав начал целиться в волков, промах означал верную гибель, волки скорее всего были голодны, раз дежурили возле уцелевших домов с надеждой, что кто-то оттуда выйдет, и они смогут его разодрать.   
\- Была не была! - решил Коллер и выстрелил в одного из волков. Выстрел оказался точным, и волк упал замертво, двое других волков сначала отскочили, а потом, издав душераздирающий вой, принюхиваясь, стали искать, кто убил их собрата. Один из волков шёл пряма на Вацлава, и Коллер, понимая, что так он окажется хорошей добычей для волков, на автомате запрыгнул в машину и, захлопнув за собой дверь, стал выжидать, когда волк подойдёт поближе. Ещё один выстрел и ещё одна туша волка, третий волк, поняв, что ему не победить человека с ружьём, убежал. Вацлав сам не заметил, как он превратился в охотника, жизнь заставила его не только бежать из Праги, но и встать на собственную тропу борьбы. Теперь он знал, что точно не погибнет от холода и от зубов диких зверей. Выйдя из машины, Коллер распорол туши волков и, насобирав достаточное количество мяса, пошёл к дому бородатого Питта.   
Дом был наполовину разрушен, а тело его хозяина лежало на полу. Вацлав осмотрел тело хозяина, после чего пришёл к выводу, что тот умер от обморожения. Ключа от банковской ячейки Вацлав не обнаружил, поэтому он продолжил осмотр дома. Стены были увешаны различными фотографиями из семейной жизни бородатого Питта, на одной из таких фотографий Вацлав рассмотрел девушку, которую видел на фотографии своей спасительницы. Возможно, бородатый Питт был её отцом, с которым она разошлась, в любом случае все ответы у спасительницы Вацлава. Наконец найдя ключ, Вацлав вернулся обратно в банк и смог открыть банковскую ячейку. Коллер не стал смотреть, что за коробка тут хранилась, возможно, там находится вещь, столь ценная для спасшей Коллера женщины.   
\- Я принёс еду, и то, что Вы просили, миссис... - начал Вацлав. Узнав о том, что Вацлав принёс дорогую для неё вещь, женщина преобразилась и, приняв доброту Вацлава, слегка оттаяла:  
\- Меня называют Серой матерью, - начала Серая мать.   
\- Простите, что спрашиваю, но дома у бородатого Питта я увидел фотографию, которая есть у Вас. Вы родственники? - спросил Вацлав.   
\- Были когда-то, пока его сын не убил мою дочь, мою дорогую Луизу, - ответила Серая мать, ощупывая принесённую Коллером коробку.   
\- Как убил?! - удивился Вацлав. Серая мать поведала Вацлаву всю историю своей жизни, рассказав ему взамен на то, что он расскажет ей историю своей жизни, и рассказала про то, что его сын был женат на Луизе, а после произошедшего в горах несчастного случая, в котором погибла Луиза, завёл себе другую.   
\- Он ещё и её драгоценность хотел себе прикарманить, проверь, есть ли там подаренное ей ожерелье или нет, - сказала Серая мать, протянув Коллеру коробку. Вацлав осторожно открыл бархатную коробку, в ней лежало жемчужное ожерелье.   
\- Да, жемчуг на месте, - сообщил Вацлав и подумал, как это тяжело - терять родных и близких.   
\- А где твои родственники, Вацлав? - спросила Серая мать у Коллера.   
\- Самому бы знать, - вздохнул Вацлав и рассказал Серой матери всё, что случилось с ним и с миром, от этого ему на душе стало легче. Серая мать выслушала Вацлава, не задавая лишних вопросов, после чего сделала заключение о том, что весь мир летит в пропасть, и не только Гамильтон разваливается, но и весь мир.   
Вацлаву после всех вылазок хотелось есть, но перед тем, как поджарить в камине тушу волка или оленя, он предложил поесть Серой матери, и она согласилась, но сказала, что её кормить с ложечки не нужно, она в состоянии сама о себе позаботиться, хоть и не видит ничего.   
\- Знаешь, Вацлав, я уверена, что твои родные живы и здоровы, я это чувствую, знаешь, я ведь предсказала разрушение Гамильтона, и говорила об этом оставшимся тут людям, но они меня не послушали, - сказала Серая мать.   
\- Хотелось бы в это верить, но я не знаю, как выбраться отсюда, - вздохнул Вацлав, уплетая за обе щёки мясо волка.   
\- Где-то здесь есть старая гидростанция, и там, возможно ещё работает аварийная радиостанция, попробуй её запустить, - сказала Серая мать.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Вацлав, - как только выйду на связь, пришлю помощь за Вами. - Он улыбнулся.   
\- Я останусь тут, завтра утром возьми всё самое необходимое и ступай туда, а обо мне забудь, я часть старого мира, не нового, - настояла Серая мать.   
До гидростанции ещё нужно дойти, а это значит, что на пути будут попадаться волки и дикие звери, поэтому Вацлав пошёл спать раньше времени. В благодарность за оказанную ей помощь Серая мать отдала Коллеру новенькие тёплые ботинки, которые прекрасно подходили ему, и дала тёплый плед, чтобы он смог согреться во время сна. Когда Вацлав начал раздеваться, то обнаружил, что одежда порвана, возможно, когда он во время первого захода в банк вступил в схватку с волком, то волк смог разодрать на нём одежду, и хорошо, что повреждения были незначительные, а иначе бы он превратился в ледышку, так и не дойдя до гидростанции. Вацлав мгновенно уснул, на этот раз ему кошмары не снились, скорее от того, что он высказался Серой матери не только о кошмарах, но и о своей жизни.   
Ему снилось, что он идёт по заснеженной дороге к гидростанции, но в конце дороги он видит своих родителей, которые машут ему рукой и зовут с собой. Вацлав на радостях бежит к родным и обнимает их, он несказанно рад их видеть, и они тоже.   
\- Мы тебя обыскались, Вашек, и мы рады, что ты жив, пойдём, нас ждёт самолёт, - говорит мама Вацлаву. Сон закончился на том, что вся семья Коллер села в самолёт и улетела. Так Вацлав проспал до самого утра, а утром, попрощавшись с Серой матерью и поблагодарив её за ночлег, пошёл по направлению к гидростанции


	7. Победить и выжить

Дорога к, возможно, единственному спасению из снежного плена была нелегкой. Перед тем, как ступить на ту или иную развилку, Вацлав неоднократно сверялся с картой. Кругом была ослепительно белая мгла, горы и лес, и единственным способом добраться до заброшенной гидростанции было вновь выйти на железнодорожную станцию и в паре метров от неё свернуть направо. Коллеру с самого начала надо было свернуть на эту дорожку, а не идти до конца, но тогда он просто не заметил её, благо на выходе из поселения Вацлав обнаружил занесённые снегом рельсы. Похоже, те, кто основал это поселение, специально проложили их до своего городка и построили здесь железнодорожную станцию, чтобы с неё можно было выехать к крупным городам Аляски.   
\- Похоже, я на правильном пути, - ещё раз посмотрев на карту, сказал себе Вацлав и пошёл вдоль железной дороги. Железная дорога вскоре привела Коллера к обрушенному тоннелю, в который врезался автобус. Видимо, люди в этом автобусе хотели выбраться из ледяного плена, но у них ничего не получилось. Подойдя к автобусу, Вацлав увидел лежащих возле него людей в тюремной робе -это был тюремный автобус, и, даже не зная местных номеров, Вацлав понял, что автобус просто проезжал мимо Гамильтона, тогда дорогу занесло снегом, водитель не справился с управлением и врезался в подножье горы. Заключённые пытались выбраться, но, как только они покинули более-менее отапливаемый автобус, они либо закоченели, либо, судя по серьёзным ранениям, их разодрали дикие звери. Боясь, что в автобусе могут остаться выжившие заключённые, Вацлав проверил данное ему Серой матерью ружьё на наличие оставшихся там патронов и обошёл автобус, после чего заглянул внутрь, обнаружив, что выживших в этой катастрофе нет. Коллер, вздохнув с облегчением, начал осматривать автобус. По обнаруженным в автобусе документам Вацлав понял, что заключённых перевозили из одной тюрьмы в другую, также в бардачке автобуса он обнаружил пару батончиков шоколада и аптечку, всё это он забрал с собой.   
Выйдя из автобуса, Коллер начал осматриваться по сторонам. Он обнаружил, что единственный путь, ведущий к гидростанции, был завален, а другого просто не было, и Коллеру ничего не оставалось, как пройти по верху горы, а затем спрыгнуть вниз. Хвала высшим силам, что гора оказалась не такая большая и спрыгивать с неё не больно. Связав покрепче свою поклажу, Вацлав стал забираться на гору, стараясь не промочить одежду. Забраться наверх оказалось не так уж и просто - то ноги постоянно скользили, и Вацлав чуть не оступился и не скатился вниз, то он чуть не утонул под слоем снега, покрывавшего гору, при этом он умудрился промочить не только подаренные ему Серой матерью ботинки, но и штаны.   
\- Переберусь на другую сторону, тут же разведу костёр и погреюсь, - решил Вацлав, осторожно прощупывая прикладом ружья снег, дабы опять туда не провалиться. Наконец забравшись на гору, Вацлав смог спрыгнуть на другую сторону и, найдя удобное для розжига костра место, тут же разжег его и, усевшись поближе, стал согреваться. С этой стороны гулял дикий ветер, пронизывающий насквозь, и Коллер чувствовал это на себе, чувствовал, как его ноги начали превращаться в ледышки. Если бы он не решил устроить костёр, он бы и сам превратился в ледышку. С последней встречи с волками его подсознание больше не издевалось над ним, оно прояснилось, и Вацлав знал, что теперь когда он невольно стал охотником, он уж точно не сгинет в белой мгле. Согревшись, потушив костёр и взяв с собой остатки древесного угля, Коллер продолжил свой путь. Когда окружающий лес расступился, Вацлав увидел впереди железнодорожную станцию и прибавил ход. Ему повезло, что дикие звери не попадались на его пути, и он легко вышел на тропу, ведущую к гидростанции. Он сразу понял, что находится на правильном пути, что карта и его глаза не обманули, когда увидел, что вышел к плотине, за которой располагалась гидростанция. По плотине так просто не перейдёшь, единственный переход через неё был закрыт на давно заржавевший замок, поэтому Коллеру пришлось пробираться через замёрзшую реку. Он легко спустился к реке, после чего, проверив камнем лёд, перешёл на другую сторону.  
Вацлав вздохнул было с облегчением, но тут обнаружил звериные следы и машинально сжал ружьё в руках. Следы вели от реки прямо к гидростанции. Будучи отличником и в школе и в институте, Коллер понял, что это следы медведя и, судя по всему, медведя гризли, а этот хищник опаснее любого волка, когда он голоден. Сняв с плеча ружьё и осматривая, Вацлав продолжил свой путь, ему пришлось не напрямую идти к гидростанции, а редкими дорогами, опасаясь встречи с медведем. На подходе к гидростанции Коллер заметил шастающего туда-сюда огромного медведя, охранявшего единственную дыру в заборе.   
\- Только не это, - подумал Вацлав, - и как теперь мне туда попасть?   
Достав замороженный кусок оленины, Вацлав размахнулся и бросил его медведю, в надежде, что тот съест мясо и убежит восвояси, но, расправившись с замороженной олениной, медведь не ушёл, а стал принюхиваться.   
\- Меня ты не получишь, - пробубнил себе под нос Коллер и сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух, однако и это не остановило медведя, который рассвирепел ещё больше и пошёл по направлению к Вацлаву.   
\- Не смей ко мне подходить! - оскалился Коллер и, прицелившись, выстрелил в медведя. Зверь разозлился ещё сильнее и побежал прямо на охотника, Вацлаву ничего больше не оставалось, как бросить всё, кроме ружья, и бежать. Раненый медведь бегал не так быстро, поэтому Коллеру удалось спрятаться в небольшой пещере, чтобы отдышаться и попробовать заново атаковать зверя. Не будь аномальной погоды и ветра, пробирающего до костей, медведь легко бы выследил Вацлава, но ветер и снег скрыли следы. Отдышавшись и переведя затвор ружья, Коллер вышел из пещеры и, озираясь по сторонам, стал искать медведя. Страх и отчаяние окончательно отпустили Вацлава, он больше не боялся диких зверей, которые могли встретиться ему на пути, только не сейчас, когда он знал, что находится на полпути к своему спасению. Медведь вернулся обратно к гидростанции, как будто кого-то там караулил, в любом случае нужно было победить медведя, чтобы пробраться на гидростанцию.   
\- Не стоит мною пренебрегать, - проговорил сквозь зубы Коллер и, прицелившись, выстрелил в медведя. Зверь рассвирепел и ринулся прямо на Вацлава. На этот раз Вацлав убегать не стал, он знал, как спрятаться так, чтобы хищник тебя не заметил, поэтому Коллер перебегал от одного дерева к другому, из-за метели и снега хищник не мог выследить Вацлава, и Вацлав охотно этим пользовался. Выждав, когда медведь окажется в доступной близости от выстрела, Коллер вновь прицелился и выстрелил медведю прямо в глаз. Хищник зарычал и, обезумев от голода и боли, помчался прямо на Вацлава, но Коллер не собирался убегать, даже когда медведь оказался прямо перед его носом. Коллер вновь передёрнул затвор ружья и сделал пару выстрелов в медведя, но зверь продолжал бежать в сторону охотника. Вацлав ещё раз взвёл ружьё, но он спустил последние патроны на зверя, и ружьё оказалось полностью разряжено. Вацлав не помнил, как у него в руке оказался топорик для рубки дров, и то, как он одним ударом топора определил судьбу зверя. Поняв, что ему ничего не угрожает, Вацлав взял за лапу убитого медведя и потащил его к пещере. Все силы ушли на охоту, и Коллеру надо было отдышаться, чтобы потом продолжить свой путь. 

 

***

 

Зверолов Джереми возвращался в свой дом, когда услышал сначала один выстрел, а потом второй. Джереми был вторым и последним выжившим после Серой матери жителем Гамильтона, проживающим вдали от поселения и ведущим охоту на матёрого медведя-людоеда. Услышав выстрелы, Джереми решил, что в его охотничьих угодьях завёлся непрошеный гость, который охотится на его добычу, и решил узнать, в чём дело. Зверолов сразу смекнул, что к чему, увидев рядом с медвежьими следами следы человеческих ног - это были следы ног Вацлава, который после схватки с медведем укрылся в пещере.   
\- Интересно, кого ещё принесло в эту глухомань, - думал Джереми, идя по следам Коллера. Так Джереми вышел к гидростанции. Рядом с забором зверолов увидел пару ружейных гильз и кровавые следы. Джереми зачерпнул ладонью горсть снега с кровью и понюхал её.   
\- Кровь не человека, а зверя, - понял Джереми. Дальше следов человека и зверя не было, но было видно, что тут кто-то кого-то волочил по земле, и этот след вёл прямиком в пещеру, куда и направился Джереми.   
Зверолов слегка удивился, увидев спящего в обнимку с ружьём у костра Вацлава и лежащую рядом с ним тушу медведя-людоеда. Коллер не был похож на матёрого охотника, у него было худощавое тело и измотанный вид. Как он вообще мог убить медведя-людоеда? В любом случае Джереми был рад тому, что этот тощий и измотанный ауг смог одолеть столь грозного зверя. Кое-где одежда Вацлава была изодрана то ли зверем, то ли ещё кем-то или чем-то, особенно были порваны рукава куртки, сквозь левый рукав можно было разглядеть аугментированный протез Вацлава.  
\- Ауг, - вздохнул Джереми. Все новости из внешнего мира зверолов узнавал по своему радиоприёмнику, и уж конечно, он знал про аугов и про то, что с ними творилось в последнее время. Джереми давно разочаровался в людях и, конечно же, он сочувствовал аугментированным, поэтому он не был удивлён, наткнувшись на одного из них.   
\- Эй, приятель, ты в порядке? - обратился зверолов к Вацлаву. Коллер не ответил, тогда охотник снял меховую варежку с руки и прикоснулся к шее Вацлава, пытаясь прощупать у него пульс. От этого Вацлав тут же пришёл в себя и задышал так, как будто за ним гнались.  
\- Тише, приятель, за тобой никто не гонится, вот, согрейся, - сказал Джереми и, сняв с себя лисью шубу, отдал её Вацлаву. Коллер не ожидал такой доброты со стороны "чистого", обычно к нему относились как к человеку третьего сорта, а то и вообще как к недочеловеку. Ну Серую мать понять можно, она слепа и одинока, и ей всё равно, кто поможет - ауг или чистый, но вот вполне здоровый и зрячий зверолов Джереми?   
\- Не бойся, я тебе не враг, - улыбнулся Джереми.   
\- Благодарю Вас, сэр, - дрожа от холода, произнёс Вацлав, надевая лисью шубу.   
\- Меня Джереми звать, а как тебя? - мирно спросил зверолов.   
\- Вацлав, Вацлав Коллер, - ответил Вацлав.   
\- Знаешь, Аляска не самое удачное место для того, чтобы спрятаться от мира, - начал Джереми. Вацлав рассказал о ситуации, произошедшей не только с ним, но и со всеми аугами в Чешской республике. Часть этой истории Джереми знал и понимающе кивал на каждое слово Коллера, единственное, про что он не знал, так это про самолёт, который потерпел крушение недалеко от Гамильтона.   
\- Сочувствую тебе, Вацлав, у тебя родные есть? - спросил зверолов у Вацлава.   
\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул Коллер, - давно потерял с ними связь.   
Джереми немного подумал и, раз уж всё так сложилось, предложил Вацлаву остаться в Гамильтоне, пообещав сделать из него первоклассного охотника, также он поведал Коллеру про то, что он частенько выбирается в город, чтобы продать на местном рынке туши убитых им животных.   
\- Если ты знаешь про аугов, то наверняка знаешь, что я тут долго без нейропозина не проживу, а у меня всего два пузырька, - вздохнул Вацлав.   
\- Не беда, выберусь в город и куплю тебе ещё, - улыбнулся Джереми.   
\- Ты говорил, что тут рядом город. Какой? - спросил Вацлав.   
\- Анкоридж, конечно, столица штата, - ответил зверолов.   
\- Знаешь, чувак, я всё ещё хочу найти своих родных, я верю, что они живы, - сказал Вацлав Джереми.   
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Джереми. - Ты должен отдохнуть, завтра я отведу тебя в город а там... - начал охотник.  
\- Не уверен, что в посольстве моей страны мне помогут, - перебил Коллер зверолова.   
\- Я имел ввиду другие источники, - улыбнулся Джереми.   
Вацлав ещё раз поблагодарил зверолова за помощь, и спросил, почему тот так добр к тому, кого считают недочеловеком. На это зверолов ответил, что он давно разочаровался в людях и живёт тихой жизнью отшельника, и что ему легче поверить аугам, чем "чистым".  
\- Понимаю, что это глупый вопрос, но это ты убил этого медведя, Вацлав? - спросил Джереми.   
\- Угу, -кивнул Коллер.   
\- Чёрт, да из тебя охотник куда лучше чем из меня, я этого медведя-людоеда целый год выслеживал, а ты...   
\- Жизнь заставила, - чуть улыбнулся Коллер.

 

***

 

Джереми отвёл Вацлава в свой дом, где тот и заночевал, так и не снимая с себя лисью шубу, в ней он согрелся и даже смог нормально поспать. Джереми же спал сидя возле камина, а утром ауг-охотник и его новый друг, хорошенько укутавшись в тёплую одежду, пошли по направлению к Анкориджу. Коллеру не верилось, что весь этот кошмар для него скоро закончится, и он наконец окажется среди людей. По пути в город он спросил у зверолова, как на Аляске относятся к аугам.   
\- Тут полно аугментированных, но жители Аляски к ним добры, слава Богу, волна ненависти и злости не дошла до штата, - ответил зверолов.   
\- А как же сигнал с Панхеи?   
\- Ты не поверишь, но когда случился тот самый инцидент, поднялась аномальная буря, и сигнал досюда не дошёл, многие аугментированные сюда бежали, скорее всего, твой самолёт летел именно на Аляску, - улыбнулся зверолов.   
\- Вот ведь злая насмешка судьбы - лететь в столицу штата и потерпеть рядом с ней крушение, - вздохнул Вацлав.   
\- Дружище, ты в одиночку одолел медведя-людоеда, тебе нечего больше бояться, - чуть смеясь, произнёс Джереми.   
\- Чувак, я и с волками сражался, - внезапно расхохотался Вацлав.   
Как только ребята дошли до города, Джереми предложил Вацлаву пожить в его городской квартире, пока он пытается разыскать родителей Коллера, и тот согласился. В квартире было тепло, поэтому, придя туда, Вацлав тут же скинул с себя тёплую одежду и на радостях развалился на диване в гостиной.   
\- Там в холодильнике есть нормальная еда, поешь, - сказал, уходя, Джереми.   
\- Ещё раз благодарю тебя, Джереми, - улыбнулся Коллер.   
Есть Коллеру сейчас не хотелось, он просто растянулся на диване и уснул, тут его точно никто не тронет - ни волки, ни полиция. За своё чудесное спасение он был благодарен Серой матери, Джереми и себе самому, что у него хватило сил дойти до Гамильтона. Сквозь дрёму он услышал чьи-то слова.   
\- Он жив? - спрашивала женщина с чешским акцентом.   
\- Да, он сильно измотан, но жив, - ответил Джереми. Вацлав прислушался к словам той женщины и зверолова. Неужели это его мать, которую он искал? А где отец? Всё ли хорошо с ним?   
\- Вашек, это ты? - тихо спросила женщина, подходя к дивану, где сидел сонный Коллер.   
\- Мама? -спросил Вацлав.   
\- Да, это я, сынок, как только ситуация в Чехии накалилась, мы прилетели сюда, ведь тот англичанин говорил всем, что привезёт всех аугментированных на Аляску, - тихо проговорила женщина. Вацлав сразу же забыл про усталость и бросился в объятия к матери, Ирэнка Коллер была рада видеть своего сына живым и невредимым, она сказала ему, что отец ждёт его дома и очень переживает за него. Попрощавшись и поблагодарив Джереми за спасение Вацлава, Ирэнка с сыном пошли в свой новый дом.


End file.
